te amo a ti
by kyB123
Summary: Que pasaría si tuvieras que escoger entre tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida, ¿cual escogerías?/Yo...te amo/¿Enserio estas enamorada de ese idiota?/¡Basta!,¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!/Lo siento...
1. Chapter 1

Holis, se supone que no debería estar escribiendo, pero YOLO

 **Aclaraciones.-**

Las chicas no tienen poderes (de hecho nunca los tuvieron)

Esta historia puede ser KaoruxButch o puede ser kaoruxboomer, todavía no lo sé (ustedes eligen)

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio,_**

 ** _Solo la rara historia que salió de mi loca cabeza._**

* * *

Pov Kaoru

Suena el despertador. Otro año más para la tortura llamada instituto. Me levanto con pesadez de la cama y me dirijo al baño, una vez allí adentro examino mi rostro,mis ojos grandes y de color verde jade , mi cabello azabache y alborotado cae sobro mis hombros, mi largo flequillo enmarca mi cara y mis labios carnosos y rojos. Bueno, no es que vaya por el mundo echándome flores, pero no voy a negar que me considero un poco bonita.

Me doy una ducha para quitarme la pereza, me cepillo los dientes y me pongo mi uniforme, que consiste en, una falda de color negro más arriba de la rodilla, aún no me acostumbro a las faldas, una blusa blanca con un pequeño lazo de color verde, medias de color blancas y unos típicos zapatos escolares . Me cepillo el cabello y me lo dejo suelto, ya que, después de todo no esta tan largo.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al comedor, donde se encuentra mi familia.

-buenos días- saludo en general, ya que todos están ahí.

\- buenos días- me devuelven el saludo.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno, madre?- le pregunto.

-hoy hice vuestro plato favorito- señala mi madre mirándome a mí y a Dai, mi hermano mayor.

-¡gracias!- gritamos los dos al unísono, a lo cual nuestra madre nos sirve el desayuno.

-lista para un nuevo año, campeona- me dice mi Dai, era un chico de aproximadamente 19 años de ojos color verde jade y de cabello de color verde.

-claro, en este año hay que aplastar traseros- le respondo feliz, ya que Dai siempre me pone de buen humor.

-¡esa es mi hija!- exclama mi padre.

-oigan no se olviden de mi- reclama mi hermano menor, Shou.

-no nos olvidamos de ti enano- le respondemos al mismo tiempo, mientras que infla los cachetes en forma de inconformidad.

Terminamos de desayunar, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos dirigimos rumbo al instituto, para el comienzo de un nuevo año.

Peleas, risas y bromas estúpidas, siempre es tan divertido ir al instituto junto a ello.

-Y así fue como le patee el trasero al capitán de futbol- dijo Dai con orgullo.

-wow, ojala hubiese ido ese día- le respondo con aire de tristeza, a lo que él me mira y me sonríe, dándome a entender que será para otra ocasión.

-eres tan cool Dai- dice Shou con brillo en los ojos, a lo que Dai solo soltó una pequeña risa.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, que daba a entender que el inicio de las clases había comenzado, nos despedimos los unos a los otros y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestro respectivo salón.

* * *

Al llegar a mi salón que era 5C, me encuentro con una de mis mejores amigas, Momoko, a la cual saludo.

-hola Momo-la saludo de forma animada, lo cual hace que ella de un brinco de susto, ya que no había notado mi presencia.

-¡kaoru!- exclamo súper feliz, y después corrió a mi lado para darme un fuerte abrazo y guindarse de mi cuello- ¿qué has hecho con tu vida, muchacha? no me has llamado en toda las vacaciones- me reprocha, como si fuera mi madre. Bueno, no la culpo, después de todo no he tenido tiempo para pasar con ella y con Miyako.

-eh, si buenos días a ti también Kaoru- me dice Miyako, haciendo llamar mi atención.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Miya?- le pregunto.

-estuvo aquí todo el tiempo- me responde, con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella.

-lo siento Miya- le digo y su aura vuelve a ser normal.- es que no te vi- le digo un poco apenada, y el aura deprimente vuelve otra vez a ella.

-siempre me haces esto- me respondió, con el aura deprimente, otra vez rodeándola. A lo que solo logro soltar una pequeña risa, ella siempre es tan sensible.

Tomo asiento en uno de los dos últimos puesto que quedan, que por suerte están detrás de ellas.

-chicas, como la pasaron estas vaca…- le pregunto, pero no termino de hablar ya que ese instante la maestra ingresa al salón.

-buenos días alumnos- dice la miss Keane, con voz alegre.

-buenos días miss Keane- le respondemos todos al unísono.

-bueno chicos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien este año- dijo la miss, ya saben el típico discurso para comenzar el año - porque a los que sean malos estudiantes, no querrán saber cuáles son mis nuevos castigos- dijo con voz espeluznante y el salón se apodero de un ambiente de terror, y si admito que eso me dio un poco de miedo.

-bueno, este año me place decirles que nos acompaña un nuevo estudiante. Pasa por favor-nos anuncia.

Y en ese instante entra un chico alto y delgado, tiene la piel pálida, su cabello es de color rubio y unos mechones enmarcan su cara, también tiene de ojos azules y si te fijas bien, tiene unas cuantas pecas. Su vestimenta era el uniforme del instituto, pero llevaba el saco desabotonado, con lo cual se podía apreciar la camisa de color blanco, y la corbata de color azul que llevaba.

-vamos, preséntate- dijo la miss Keane.

-mi nombre es Boomer Hayashi, tengo 16 años, me gusta nadar, jugar fútbol y basquetbol, no me gustan las personas falsas, ¿bueno, que quieren que les diga?- dijo el muchacho, y no voy a negar que me pareció interesante a primera vista. Tras su pregunta alcé la mano.

-oye rubito, dijiste que te gustaba el futbol, verdad, entonces te desafío a jugar un partido conmigo en el recreo- lo rete, con aire de superioridad, él pareció dudar- oh es que acaso, tienes miedo de perder contra una mujer- le pregunte, a lo que todo el curso soltó un gran "uh".

-esa es mi nena-grito Butch, un chico moreno, de ojos verdes, que estaba sentado unos puestos mas adelante.

-cállate idiota, y deja de llamarme así-le grito un poco enojada, quien se creía para decirme así.

-pero todo el mundo sabe que…- dice, pero es interrumpido por una cartuchera que por arte de magia, o más bien por mí, le dio en la cabeza. A lo cual todo el curso comenzó a reír.

Sentía como poco a poco el color llegaba a mi rostro, por lo que Butch estaba a punto de decir, es que ese idiota no puede callarse nada.

-por que me pegas- reclamo Butch, parándose de su asiento.

-porque te lo mereces, baka- le respondo.

-pero yo solo decía que…- comenzó a reclamar pero lo interrumpí olímpicamente.

-y bien, ¿aceptas o no?- le pregunto al rubio.

-claro-me responde.

-muy bien Boomer, te sentaras al lado de Kaoru- dijo la miss señalándome, a lo que Boomer sonrió levemente.

-creo que nos llevaremos bien- lo digo a Boomer.

-yo igual- me responde.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste, y no se olviden de comentar.

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

 ** _princesaazabache_**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, lo siento por la demora, pero este mes ha sido, el peor mes de mi vida D:

Pero me hice un tiempito y aquí la continuación.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.-**

Las chicas no tienen poderes (de hecho nunca los tuvieron)

Esta historia puede ser KaoruxButch o puede ser kaoruxboomer, todavía no lo sé (ustedes eligen)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio,**_

 _ **Solo la rara historia que salió de mi loca cabeza**_

* * *

Enserio que las clases son muy aburridas, apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas y ya sentía morir del aburrimiento.

-(tengo sueño, creo que mejor me voy a dormir)- se dice a si misma Kaoru, mientras suelta bostezo, recostándose en su pupitre.

Pero apenas se disponía a dormir, siente como le dan un suave codazo, para que despertara.

-pero, ¿Qué…?- pregunta molesta, pero es callada por Boomer, que puso un dedo en los labios de la chica.

-la miss sospechara que estas durmiendo- dice, mientras que trata de disimular que no está hablando con ella.-si quieres dormir, será mejor que le digas que te sientes mal y que te vas a la enfermería- dice, como si fuera lo normal del mundo.

-no lo notara, ya lo he hecho muchas veces- responde Kaoru, a lo que se dirige a retomar su idea de dormir.

-Srta. Kaoru, por favor, no puede dormir en clases- dice la miss Keane, con una voz siniestra, que hace espantar a todo el curso.

-pero…yo no estaba durmiendo- trata de excusarse, mientras escucha un "te lo dije" de parte de Boomer.

-ahhh…ahora me está diciendo mentirosa- dice la miss, con una vena en la frente, y con una cara totalmente aterradora.

Kaoru sudo frio, al ver el rostro de la Miss, que por más buena que sea, podía llegar a ser muy aterradora. Rápidamente, pensó en una excusa, viniéndose la idea que le había comentado Boomer, hace un momento.

-lo que pasa miss, es que me duele mucho el estómago- dice, mientras pone una cara de dolor y se abraza su abdomen- y también, siento que me va a dar fiebre- dice mientras, pone una mano en su frente- creo que moriré- termina de decir, mientras saca la lengua, en señal de estar muerta.

-es enserio, me lo hubieses dicho antes- dice la miss asustada, ya que era muy inteligente, pero era un poco ingenua.

-bueno pues, que te acompañe…- dice, mientras mira alrededor del curso, a una persona que acompañe a su "enferma" alumna.

Y en ese instante, por casualidad, entra Butch, el cual acababa de ir al baño.

-mira, que te acompañe Butch- dice mientras coge a Kaoru y a Butch de las manos y los arrastra literalmente a la puerta del salón.

Y Butch… pues el solo miro con cara de duda a la miss, ya que el no estaba enterado de nada.

-(bueno, al menos no murió en el salón)- se dijo a sí misma la miss, ya que no quería que le echaran la culpa de la muerta de un alumno suyo.

* * *

Una vez logro salir del salón, se dirigió rumbo a la azotea, su lugar favorito, ignorando completamente a Butch.

-oye, se puede saber porque me ignoras- pregunta Butch enojado, viendo como la chica no se inmutaba para nada, logrando enojarlo más.

-se puede saber que te hice- dice agarrando el brazo de Kaoru.

-¡suéltame!- grita, aun mas enojada Kaoru-estoy harta de tus idioteces- dice mientras se zafa del agarre de Butch y comienza a correr.

-pero, que te hice, mujer- grita enojado, corriendo tras la chica.

Kaoru, al notar que Butch la perseguía, comenzó a correr más rápido, y pronto se le vino una idea a su cabeza, el baño de mujeres, en el baño de mujeres no la iba a seguir Butch.

Una vez llego al baño de mujeres, se encerró en un cubículo, logrando que Butch se quedara totalmente enojado en las afueras del baño.

-Kaoru, sal maldita sea, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, yo que te he hecho-pregunta indignado.

-muchas cosas- responde en el mismo estado que el muchacho.

-no me obligues a entrar- amenaza Butch.

-tú te atreves, y yo grito- responde la chica- y también digo que me intentaste violar- amenaza esta vez ella.

Butch arto de toda esta situación, entro al baño y busco en que cubículo, estaba Kaoru, que por suerte de él, no había ninguna otra mujer en el baño a esas horas del día.

Hasta que pudo notar a lo lejos, en el último cubículo, los zapatos de la chica, entro al penúltimo cubículo, se subió sobre el inodoro y pudo ver a Kaoru de frente con la puerta del cubículo. Iba a saltar, pero escucho que ella susurraba algo.

-ya no lo escucho, capaz debió haberse cansado y se fue al salón- susurro la chica, en ese momento Butch logro treparse en la pared que dividía los dos cubículos y de un salto llego al cubículo donde estaba la chica - ese idiota, es de lo peor, como se le ocurre hacerme quedar mal al frente de todo el salón, no es como si me importara lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero…

-ahhh…con que era eso- susurra Butch, a espaldas de ella.

-pero, qué demonios…- grita la chica, pero es callada por Butch, que le tapa la boca con su mano y la abrasa para que ella no intente hacerle algo a él.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, nuca se imaginó que Butch haría algo así bueno, no era mucho el tiempo que lo conocía, pero que, hiciera algo como meterse al baño de las mujeres era inimaginable, si hubiesen estado en otra situación, juraría que lo hubiese molestado, pero en ese momento sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, últimamente estaba dudando que lo que sentido por Butch era solo amistad y ahora, él la estaba abrazando, y estaban muy cerca el una al otro, logrando rápidamente que ella se sonroje.

-lo siento- susurra Butch, en el oído de ella, mientras le quita la mano de la boca, aun con el abrazo.

-eres un atrevido, y no, no te voy a perdonar- responde indignada, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-por favor, perdóname- insiste Butch, con cara de perrito mojado.

Kaoru al ver esto, se sintió triste, pero trata de hacerse la dura, y mira a Butch molesta, pero este la mira muy triste, haciendo que se le parta el corazón a ella de tristeza.

Estaba dispuesta perdonarlo, así que abrió la boca para responder, pero…

-si no me quieres perdonar está bien, después de todo esto es culpa mía…- susurra Butch, abriendo la puerta del cubículo, dispuesto a irse, estaba demasiado triste que sentía que si seguía ahí iba a llorar, ya que después de todo, Kaoru era su gran amor, se enamora de ella, apenas la conoció, es verdad que no pueda ser muy femenina, pero era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido.

Comenzó a caminar con tristeza, mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, iba a cruzar la puerta del baño, pero sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás.

-perdóname tu a mí, Butch. He sido muy mala contigo- le dice Kaoru, ella también al borde de las lágrimas.

Butch, sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica, se alegró bastante y la comenzó a cargar dando vueltas en el aire, Kaoru reirá sin parar, definitivamente estar con Butch era muy divertido.

-bájame Butch- dijo alegre Kaoru, entre las risas.

Butch la bajo, pero en el momento menos esperado la volvió a cargar, pero esta vez, en estilo princesa, comenzando a correr con ella entre sus brazos, directo a la azotea.

Una vez llegado ahí, dejo a Kaoru sobre una banca, y se sentó junto a ella.

-oye Kaoru, te puedo hacer una pregunta- pregunto Butch.

-dime- respondió, ella.

-¿Por qué te saliste del salón?- pregunta Butch, ya que después de todo, él no estaba enterado de nada.

-ahhh, es porque me sentía mal- responde simple, Kaoru.

-ahhh, te sentías mal… ¿Qué te sentías mal? ¡Te sentías mal! ¡Te sentías mal!-comienza a gritar Butch, alarmado.

-no, idiota, solo lo dije porque quería dormir, pero la iss se dio cuenta y yo solo de dije que estaba enferma- responde Kaoru.

-ahhh, entonces ¿hiciste lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Butch, un poco dudoso,

-eh, y tú, ¿cuándo hiciste eso?- pregunto Kaoru.

-cuando dije que iba a ir al baño, ya estaba harto de las clases- dice, recostándose en el regase de Kaoru.

Kaoru, solo asintió con la cabeza, pero se sorprendió, cuando vio a Butch, recostarse sobre su regazo, ella iba a protestar, pero el chico se veía tan lindo, vio cómo su cabello negro, resaltaba sus ojos verdes, haciendo contraste con su piel pálida.

-solo déjame estar así un momento- dijo serenamente Butch.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a revolver el cabello de Butch con su mano, el chico alzo su mano, hasta le mejilla de ella, inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro.

-Kaoru, eres tan linda- susurro Butch, de forma embobada, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

Se paró del regazo de ella, y se volvió a sentar en la banca, sin quitar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

-solo quiero decirte, que eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida- susurra Butch, mirando fijamente los ojos de Kaoru, causando que ella se sonroje aún más, claro si eso es posible.

-dime que lo que siento por ti es mutuo- le dice, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-y-yo Butch u-últimamente, no se lo que si-iento por ti, e-esto q-que siento creo q-que es más que a-amistad- declaro Kaoru, sonrojándose a mas no poder, estaba roja de la vergüenza y de los nervios.

Poco a poco, Butch se fue acercando a ella, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, por su parte Kaoru, esta lo más roja posible que sentía morir, solo enredo sus manos en el cuello de Butch y cerró los ojos, en espero del beso, los chicos estaban a centímetros de besarse, pero…lastimosamente sonó el timbre, dando a entender de que era la hora de receso, lo que causo que los dos pelinegros, salten asustados, nunca se hubieran imaginado que la campana, los traicionaría.

-Butch, me tengo que ir- dice Kaoru, pero Butch la mira, con cara de "no me dejes"

-lo siento, un reto es un reto- le dice Kaoru, aun un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento, estaba a punta de dar su primer beso con Butch, quien lo creería…

-está bien- le dice Butch sonriendo- te deseo suerte-

-no la necesitare, pero está bien-

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrase a un rubio, esperándola en la entrada del salón…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo va a ser kaoruxBoomer , y no se olviden de comentar.

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

 _ **princesaazabache**_


	3. Chapter 3

hola, mi inspiración compenso a llegar a chorros de un momento a otro, pero como llega se va, y esto fue lo único que logre hacer, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio,**

 **Solo la rara historia.**

 **Disculpen** **si hay alguna falta de ortografía**

* * *

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras que la llevaban a la azotea, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar al rubio.

-Ojala no se haya perdido- pensó, mientras imaginaba una escena donde se mataba buscando a Boomer, mientras el rubio no la encontraba a ella.

Su cara todavía estaba totalmente roja, y juraba que si la enfermera la viera en esos momentos le daría cualquier remedio asqueroso para la gripe.

Cuando llego al salón, vio al rubio apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras escuchaba música con sus cascos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, Boomer abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo, mientras comenzaba a trotar un poco para calentar-esa fue una muy buena excusa, para una chica como tú-dijo, mientras Kaoru, no comprendía de que hablaba el rubio, mientras que este le guiñaba el ojo- aunque, creo que le falto un poco mas de realismo, muy bien vamos, señorita rebelde-comento, mientras observaba claramente la cara de la morena, comenzado a reír un poco por su reacción.

-¿señorita rebelde?, ¿ah que viene eso?- pregunto la morena un poco intrigada y a la vez enojada.

-acaso no te gusta mi apodo- pregunto, mirándola a los ojos, un poco desilusionado.

-no…bueno si… solo es que me cogió un poco desprevenida- le dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole amablemente, no quería el chico la mirara de esa manera.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la cancha de fútbol, se sorprendieron al ver a todo su salón ahí, incluso había algunos chicos de otros salones.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?- pregunto la morena mientras le bajaba una gotita por su sien.

-es que no nos íbamos perder un espectáculo así – dijo Hiroto, un buen amigo de Butch, el tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de color amatista.

-todos queremos ver que pasará- confesaron todos.

El partido fue realmente algo admirable, Kaoru pateaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, que era casi imposible pararla, Boomer por su parte no se quedaba atrás, el era un buen defensa, trataba que la pelota no entrara a su arco, y también la pateaba con todas sus fuerzas al arco contrario.

* * *

-Ya solo faltan pocos minutos para que el partido acabe- relató Momoko con un megáfono, que había encontrado por ahí.

-eso es verdad, lástima que la cosa terminará en un empate- declaro Brick, también con un megáfono que encontró por ahí.

-aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Brick- dijo Momoko de forma pensativa.

-Sí, dime-

-este no sería unos de los pocos partidos los cuales empata Kaoru- declaró la pelirroja.

-ahora que lo dices, es la verdad, los únicos partidos que ha empatado Kaoru son los que jugó conmigo y el que jugó con… con… ¡con nadie más!- declaro sorprendido, mientras Momoko asentía con la cabeza- y lo más sorprendente es que todos los partidos los ha ganado con una súbita diferencia de goles-

\- pero no hay que olvidarse, de el día en que Kaoru perdió- dijo la pelirroja.

-sí, ese día fue realmente impactante, aunque ahora que recuerdo, ¿con quien jugó en ese partido no fue con Butch?-

\- exactamente, ese partido lo perdió con Butch, aunque cuando termino el partido, el cargo sobre sus hombros y salió corriendo con ella, ¿lo recuerdas?- recordó la pelirroja.

-si, como olvidar ese momento, fue algo extraño que nos dejó con la boca abierta- declaro el pelirrojo.

-mira, Kaoru le logro quitar la pelota a Boomer, y solio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, ¡vamos Kaoru!- animo Momoko.

-tan solo faltan cinco segundos para dar por terminado el partido, ¡vamos Kaoru, solo faltan unos pocos metros!, Kaoru patea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y no para si no hasta entrar en el arco de Boomer, y esto es una gran gol- grito Brick.

-y esto se ha terminado señores, Kaoru ha logrado ganar, de nuevo, pero lo más sorprendente es que no por mucho, este partido fue un total espectáculo, hasta la próxima- finalizo Momoko.

Y sin más todos los chicos comenzaron despejar el área, Kaoru comenzó a saltar como loca, hasta que sintió que la cogían de la cintura, ella se dio la vuelta y pudo notar como Butch la abrazaba, mientras sonreía, ella se dejo caer en el césped junto a él y se quedaron sentados ahí, uno junto al otro unos pocos segundos.

* * *

En ese momento llego Boomer, un poco avergonzado por haber perdido. Le sonrió a la pelinegra, notando claramente la molestia en los ojos de Butch por su presencia.

-sabes, es la primera vez que me gana una chica- declaro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-pues acostúmbrate a eso- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, mientras extendía la mano.

-ok, trataré de hacerlo, pero no te lo prometo- también extendiéndole la mano, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Boomer la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo, un poco sonrojado.

\- desde ahora, trataré de portarme bien, señorita rebelde- susurro en el oído de la morena, provocando que ella se sobresalte y acto reflejo que rompa el abrazo con él.

Poco era el tiempo que había transcurrido el abrazado, pero eso bastó, para que una piedra saliera volando directo a Boomer, el cual por poco logro esquivar.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?- grito exasperado Boomer, pues no lo veía venir.

-¿¡Qué me pasa!? , me pasa que no quiero que toques a Kaoru ¿entendido?- grito Butch, caminando hacia donde está el rubio.

-¿y quien eres tu para prohibírmelo?, porque hasta que yo sepa, Kaoru no tiene novio, y si así fuera, no creo que fueras tu- comento, comenzando a caminar hacia Butch.

-para tu información, Kaoru es mi…

-¡BASTA!- se escucho la voz de Kaoru en ese momento-¿es enserio?, si se van a estar comportando como idiotas, creo que mejor me voy- dijo seriamente, mientras veía a la cara de los muchachos.

-lo siento- dijo Boomer, con carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-sí, creo que me deje llevar- dijo Butch con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por la vergüenza.

Y el resto del día había transcurrido con normalidad, los chicos trataban de poder acercarse Kaoru, pero ella solo los observaba desinteresadamente.

Hasta que toco la campana, anunciando que las clases habían terminado.

-hasta mañana chicas- se despidió la pelinegra, de sus dos amigas.

-hasta maña Kaoru- respondieron al unisonó Miyako y Momoko.

Nuestra pelinegra comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-Kaoru, el día de hoy, no podre acompañarte hasta tu casa- dijo Butch con algo de pesar en sus palabras.

-no te preocupes Butch, yo puedo ir sola- respondió la pelinegra un poco tajante.

-¿sigues enojada por lo dé antes?- pregunto- lo siento sabes, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, por una estupidez mía- se disculpo Butch.

\- no puedo creer que te hayas puesto celoso por una cosa tan insignificante, porque hasta que yo sepa, tú y yo no somos nada-declaro Kaoru, viendo seriamente la cara del moreno, notando claramente el desconcierto que le causo esas palabras –yo…lo siento…creo que me pase- trato de disculparse.

-no, está bien, los dos no somos más que amigos, no te preocupes- dijo Butch, con tristeza en sus palabras, para después comenzar caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Kaoru.

-¡Butch!- grito la pelinegra, causando que el moreno se volteara- yo lo siento… si, tú más que nadie sabe, que siempre me he llevado muy bien con casi todos los chicos del instituto, y que hicieras algo como eso…me resulto extraño- confeso la morena- venga, no te pongas triste, porque si no yo me sentiré muy mal- acercándose a él, para darle un abrazo.

-está bien- contesto Butch, mientras se giraba y le daba un abrazo la morena, cargándola y dando vueltas con ella en brazos, como adoraba esos momentos, ya que hay podía oler su perfume de manzanas verdes que lo volvía aloco.

Pero lo que no sabían era que unos ojos azules los observaban molestos a lo lejos.

-no puedo creer que me este sucediendo esto- pensó Boomer, comenzado a sonrojarse- pero… recién la conozco, ¿cómo puede ser posible que sienta algo por ella?, todo su ser me está comenzado a volver loco, pero… si no actuó ahora, nunca podre tener oportunidad con ella.

Después de un momento observo como ellos se separaban y en la acompañaba a la puerta de salida.

-es momento de actuar- pensó- pero…y si no logro nunca, más vale morir en el intento, que vivir sin haberlo intentado- se animo mentalmente.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kaoru, procurando de que no lo viera nadie.

-¡Kaoru!- grito.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Boomer?- pregunto la chica.

-te estaba buscando…ya sabes, quería invitarte un helado, por tu victoria en el partido- declaro el rubio.

-yo…-

-y también para pedir disculpas por lo de antes- la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-está bien- finalizo la morena.

Los chicos se dirigieron a una nueva heladería que había abierto el centro de Tokio, Kaoru pidió un helado de menta y Boomer uno de mora azul, estuvieron hablando un momento de cosas triviales, hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

-lo siento, tengo irme, no quiero que mis padres me reten por llegar de noche- se disculpo la morena.

-no te preocupes, me lo he pasado muy bien- declaro Boomer- te acompaño- sugirió.

-está bien- acepto la morena. Ya que a esas horas era muy peligroso estar sola por las calles.

El camino fue un poco tenso para ambos, ya que no sabían de qué tema hablar.

-mi casa está en la esquina, ya puedes irte a la tuya- dijo la morena.

-no…-negó el rubio-quiero verte entrar a tu casa-

-jajaja con esa actitud te pareces a Butch- dijo la morena, notando claramente la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente –no te cae bien, verdad… solo dale tiempo, veras que es un chico muy divertido.-

-aquí es- dijo la morena, mientras sacaba unas llaves de su mochila-nos vemos mañana-

-nos vemos mañana- dijo el rubio, acercándose a la morena y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en ella.

-adiós- dijo Boomer, comenzando a correr en dirección a su casa.

Kaoru se quedo meditando unos pocos segundos frente a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Por qué… porque me beso?- se dijo a sí misma- que esta sensación que siento en el pecho, es como si mi corazón latiera muy fuerte…yo…yo…el…

-¿Qué haces hay parada pequeña?- dijo Dai; el hermano mayor de Kaoru, abriendo la puerta.

-yo…no nada- dijo Kaoru.

-será mejor que entres, afuera hace mucho frió-

Y sin más Kaoru fue a su habitación pensada en lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

-que día para más extraño, Butch se me declaro y el chico nuevo beso mi mejilla- dijo totalmente roja, por los acontecimientos pasados.

Butch…él es mi mejor amigo, pero sin embargo me gusta, más no lo amo y Boomer, Boomer es una persona muy simpática…yo…creo que… me estoy comenzado a enamorar.

* * *

Espero que me perdonen, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por los reviews. Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

 _ **princesaazabache**_


End file.
